


Indigo Manticor

by JustJym



Series: Mtl Centaur AU [2]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Centaur!Nate, Fingering, M/M, Mating Season, Monster sex, centaur!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: Nathan's experiencing mating season, Pickles wants to help...





	Indigo Manticor

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Yellow Griffin.
> 
> No, the titles mean nothing.
> 
> Pickles takes the full dick #spoilers :p

Pickles woke to an empty bed, pouting at the sight of Nathan's lonesome pillow. He knew their make shift bed was difficult for the Centaur to sleep on, but Nathan always made due. Lately, however, Pickles began spending his mornings alone, it being nearly noon when Nathan would reveal himself with nothing to show for his absence.

He got up and carried out the daily routine before heading outside to wait for Nathan. He judged the time to be roughly 2 o'clock, a bit later than normal for Nathan's late arrivals. This time he carried a rope with three rabbits dangling from his waist, Nathan's bow and quiver across his chest.

Nathan approached him, handing over the catch, Pickles taking it and commenting, "At least you brought somethin' home this time."

The Centaur's grimace only deepens as he looked away and replied, "I'm sorry."

Pickles frowned, tired of hearing the same apology everyday. He stormed inside, heading for the kitchen to start processing the rabbits. Nathan followed behind the redhead, but knew he was close to becoming unwelcome in his own home. He watched Pickles begin skinning and cleaning the catch, an expert from years of hunting and farming.

"Pickles, I --"

He was immediately cut off when the Human stabbed his knife into the counter and spun towards him. The rage Pickles was feeling became overbearing and menacing, making the Centaur feel smaller than he was.

"Where have you been?" Pickles demanded, hands on his hips. "Why do I spend every mornin' alone, only for you t' come back empty handed? What could be so important that you can't tell me about it?"

"Pickles, you don't understand," Nathan tried to defend.

"Then explain it t' me! Make me understand!"

Nathan fell silent, trying to figure out how to explain his dilemma to his lover. Slowly and carefully, he approached Pickles, the smaller male visibly shaken. He rest his hands on thin shoulders, trying to ground the redhead and himself. A calm gradually settled but Pickles was still furious.

"Just a few more days," Nathan answered. "And I swear I'll tell you everything."

"Why not now, Nate'n?" Pickles began tearing up. "I hate this. Wakin' up alone, wonderin' where you are, why you're gone. It's been a week an' I jus' want answers."

A large palm planted its self on a freckled cheek, thumb stroking away a year. He gently pulled Pickles into a hug, the massive Centaur kneeling his front legs and engulfing him in warmth. Pickles wrapped his arms around Nathan, burying his face into the hardened shoulders.

"Jus' stay all night this time," Pickles begged, tears beginning to roll. "Please..."

\- -

That evening, after settling into bed, Nathan held Pickles close, petting him and soothing his word. When the Centaur was sure Pickles was sound asleep, he began weighing his options on whether he should stay or leave. He knew he needed to decide soon, otherwise Pickles would become subject to his unavoidable nature.

Every year, near late spring, all Centaurs faces the same issue, an instinct embedded into everyone of them; Estrus. All females suddenly became fertile and makes would have uncontrollable urges to mount and impregnate. Nathan was no exception to nature's law, and seeing Pickles only made things more difficult to resist his urges.

He stroked Pickles' face with the back of his hand, admiring the beautiful creature. He recalled their previous couplings, how soft and gentle they were with each other, especially with Nathan's size. He loved the tiny Human, all his sounds and his smiles, and always eager to serve him sexually. But he refused to subject Pickles to his full blown rut, knowing that without proper preparations he could severely injure his small mate, or worse.

He had spent the last week seeking out a female to relieve his inescapable lust, but it wasn't enough. Every night, he may next to the one he wanted to mount and pound into oblivion, and his refusal remained firm. He accepted his fate of Pickles' rage towards his actions, knowing it's well deserved for his secrecy.

The memories of their being together made him smirk, able to hear every moan, gasp, and plea as if the redhead was making the sounds in front of him. How he craved the Human, nothing having felt as good as him, sounded or tastes so sweet. Smell the sweat soaking their bodies, Pickles tasting their release and sharing it with him, only feeling the fire that would lead to a prolonged love making.

Nathan felt his hind legs shift, instinctually covering his growing arousal. He knew if he stayed there much longer, Pickles was in danger of his near uncontrollably lust. However, if he left Pickles alone, like ever other night, he may see the and of their relationship. He decided that a walk in the crisp spring night would be enough to dissuade his desire.

As he carefully slipped from Pickles' side, just as he had so many nights before. This time, Pickles was aware of his retrest, waiting patiently for Nathan to trot out of the house. A few moments passed, Pickles out the door When he felt Nathan wouldn't notice him.

He spotted Nathan walking the perimeter, confusing the redhead. Why was he just walking around? Was this what happened every night? He wasn't going to wait to find out.

"Nate," Pickles called from the doorway, arms around his bare chest, "What are you doin'?"

The Centaur, with shock in his eyes, turned his attention to his mate. "I just needed some fresh air. Go back inside."

"Not without you," Pickles frowned, not letting Nathan get away so easily.

Nathan sighed, defeated, knowing that if he was going to retain any credibility he was going to have to tell Pickles the truth. After a moment to privately sulk, he headed for his redhead, mostly to avoid the chance of him catching a cold.

"Come," Nathan said as he came to Pickles' side. He rest a hand at his back and guided him back inside. "Take a seat."

Pickles did as he was told, taking the chair Nathan had placed in front of the fireplace, still roaring and warm. The Centaur lowered himself to rest his lower half on the ground, his head now level with the Human's. Pickles waited patiently, watching Nathan's face fall into an unreadable expression, knowing he was going to get the answer he had been waiting for all week.

"Every year," Nathan started, "my people go through a time of procreation. Its two weeks of nothing but rutting and fighting, everyone trying to do what the gods demand of us."

"So like a dog in heat," Pickles related, trying to understand what Nathan was telling him. The Centaur nodded. "Why couldn' you tell me this?"

Nathan sighed again, heavier than before. "Because it's almost uncontrollable. We are forced to seek another body to breed with. It's not easy for me because..."

When he fell silent, Pickles became concerned. He placed a hand on his Centaur's shoulder, encouraging him to continue. "It's okay, Nate," the redhead tried to comfort, feeling some regret for his previous rage.

Nathan shook his head, "No. It's not."

"How not?" Pickles raised a brow.

Nathan's eyes almost looked dead and he answered, "They aren't good enough. And I can't..." Nathan took a deep breath. "And I can't have you."

Pickles thought about what Nathan was trying to tell him. Ever since they started sharing their bodies, everything was careful and gentle. Pickles never thought that Nathan was actually holding back. The idea of taking a full Centaur rut never crossed his mind, and now, he felt his blood run cold.

"I wanted to tell you," Nathan started, "but I didn't want you to know that I would have to find others to take care of my urges. I can't... I won't hurt you."

"Then what if I said you can have me?"

Nathan gave him a concerned look, explaining, "I don't think you understand. When it starts," he paused and spoke clearly. "It doesn't stop. No holding back."

Pickles, having made a rash, sudden decision, fell to his knees in front of the Centaur. He wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck and kissed him softly. "I don't want t' think about you with anyone else, an' you don't have t' tell me if you've been with anyone since this heat started. But please," he kissed him again, hearing Nathan start to react. "Let me help. Don't leave me in the dark again."

Nathan wasn't very comfortably with what Pickles just presented him with, but his instincts wouldn't let him question it anymore. He pulled Pickles into his arm and kissed him firmly, the heat generating between them quickly. "Please, Nate..."

\- -

Pickles was propped up on the table, on his hands and knees, back arched to get Nathan more access. Standing behind him, the Centaur was working on preparing Pickles properly. A bowl of oil was at the redhead's side, Nathan dipping his fingers inside, bringing them back up to slick up the loosening hole.

Nathan's slick hand rubbed against the hole, Pickles moaning wantonly in front of him. He was finally at the fourth finger mark, the redhead's entrance practically begging to be ruined. He pushed his hand gently, doing his best to restrain himself, not wanting his inner beast to show itself yet.

He aimed his thumb to slip into the hole when he pushed, feeling Pickles constrict around him. Hearing the Human whine was like music to his ears, wanting to hear more cries. He rocked his hand back and forth, making the insides slick and wanting. He let his hand try to fully enter, feeling the last knuckle of his thumb catch on the hole.

"Nate!" Pickles gasped, panting heavily, "plea-se. I... want more!"

Nathan pulled his hand out, submerging it in the oil, then back to the entrance, quivering and begging. With what appeared to be seemless effort, the Centaur watched his hand disappear inside, Pickles whimpering in pleasure, having gotten used to taking the girth of his cock.

"Ffffuck!" Pickles cried, throwing his head back and wiggling his hips. He wanted Nathan to move his arm, to push further, but he knew his lover was holding back.

Slowly, but surely, Nathan began pushing his hand further into the petite depths of his mate. He loved the sensation of being gripped so tightly, not wanting to leave the inviting heat. Every gasp and whimper only fueled Nathan on, pulling out to re-oil.

By the time the Centaur was done, stretching as far as his forearm allowed, and Pickles' hole dripping with oil, he couldn't wait anymore. Hooves stamped on the wooden floors, signalling that the dormant monster was tired of waiting. Pickles glanced over his shoulder, seeing Nathan wipe his arm off with a towel and pace around, trying to find a suitable position to stand.

"Are you sure about this?" Nathan asked, not really giving Pickles too long to decide.

The redhead nodded slowly, body already hot and needy. Two hooves stomped either side of his head, the belly of the beast hovering over him, feeling the heat radiating from his lover. He knew he was going to help guide Nathan to his hole, but that didn't ease his nervousness. He was about to take an unrepentant Centaur in full rut, his body was completely forfeit from this moment on.

Pickles reached a hand below his body, reaching between his legs to grab at the head of Nathan's already leaking cock. He aimed the head to his gaping hole, the Centaur immediately began thrusting forward, catching and pushing inside.

The cock wasn't a foreign feeling to Pickles, but the depths he reached at an alarming speed was worrying. He felt Nathan deep in his gut, horse thighs brushing his skin along with his balls, pressed closely to his skin. He had to admit, Nathan was no where near as long as any horse he's been around, and found himself lucky his lover was much shorter than he could be. However, the Centaur wasn't small by any standards, making Pickles stomach bulge, appearing painful to the untrained eye. He felt no pain, only bizarre discomfort, and could feel himself wanting more.

"Nate!" he cried, unable to finish his request before his lover began fullfilling it with haste.

The pounding was relentless and Pickles couldn't help but scream, his moans fucked out of him, along with any air he tried to breathe. He clawed at the table, body being roughly shoved into and across it, that horse cock repeatedly assulting his organs. If he recalled his anatomy correctly, Nathan wouldn't kill him, however he wasn't already used to the girth and length, he feared a different story.

Nathan grunted heavily and loudly, his body moving completely on its own, relishing on every noise that came out of his lover. His cock was wrapped in an intense heat, pounding wildly and unforgiving. He would regret his actions later.

Pickles cock ached and he knew Nathan was capable of fucking his orgasm out of him, so he refrained from touching himself, mostly worried his slide of the table if he let go. He could feel every vein and ridge from the cock, clenching tighter and tighter, wanting to keep him locked inside. He didn't even realize he was crying, but he identified it as tears of ecstasy and pleasure.

He gripped the legs beside him, digging his nails into the ankles, crying for more, driving Nathan on. The Centaur felt his orgasm coming, Pickles noticing the intensity of his thrusts only getting harder. Pickles felt his knees lift off the table at the wild thrusts, now knowing what it was like to get fucked like a real Centaur.

Before too long, the thrusts slowed and became harder, Pickles feeling a sudden, hot sensation filling his intestines. Pickles eyes went wide, as the sensation, so shocked he hadn't realized he came on himself. Nathan held his cock as deep as it would go for a few moments longer before pulling out quickly and getting down from the table.

Pickles' body fell limp, legs slipping and his being collapsing. Nathan carefully, but swiftly flipped him over, worry spread across his face. Pickles was still breathing and eyes unable to stay open.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked worried, hands examining his body.

Pickles gave a weak smile, a hand over his belly, visibly swollen and red from all the abuse and cum floating inside. "I'm fine," Pickles whispered, voice hoarse. "I'm tired."

Nathan carefully lifted the redhead into his arms and carried him to the taller bed, so he was much more comfortable during his healing. He knelt on the floor beside the bed, wrapping Pickles in a blanket and held him, petting his sweaty hair as he quickly fell asleep.

Nathan felt bad for how aggressive he had become, but he knew this was what Pickles' wanted; what they both wanted. He felt the intensity of his rut passing, his body more concerned on the health and safety of mate, begging for a quick recovery.

He kissed the top of Pickles' head and craddled him, staying awake all night in case his perfect mate needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just-jym.tumblr.com


End file.
